official_comix_shortsfandomcom-20200213-history
Alexander
Alexander V. A. Mortensen (Alex for short) is a Scandinavian porn addict. (And sometimes a moron) He also likes to make music. He is also a huge fan of Papa Louie Games, The Raccoons (Canadian Retro Series) and Blinky Bill and other retro stuff. He's also extremely aware of snitching. He has been a Data Crew member since 2006 and has been trained by Takahashi Hamasaki to become a true member too. He is also the 2nd oldest current Data Crew member by age. He made his first appearance in the old Data Crew Series on September 2004. Quotes: "Not on my dead body you son of a bitch!!" -From the Comix Shorts Season 1 Episode "Doorbell". "Well.. CONGRATULATIONS!!" -From the Comix Shorts Season 3 Episode "Other Day". "Yo, Talk to me." -From the Comix Shorts Season 4 Episode "Don't Call Me". "Excuse me Noob, Your dingalinglingding is so limp." -From the Comix Shorts Season 5 Episode "Strange Beach (Formerly known as Nude Beach)". Information Favorite Holiday: Independence day (4th of July) Loves: Dancing, Music, NTWICM, Taquitos, Rare Steak, Sugarless Gum, Takis, Hot Weather, Lactose free things, Rockstar (Energy Drink), Peanut Butter, Mountain Dew (Voltage/Pitch Black), Coca Cola, Drawing, Getting Laid, Women, Minestrone. Diamonds, Rock Music, Techno, J Pop, Porno, Republicans, Swearing, Daisy Dingo, Lisa Raccoon, Laughing at Retards, Being Rude. Hates: Injustice, Disappointment, Liars, Bees/Wasps, Lactose, Male Gay love, Grasshoppers, Depression, Snitching, Inflation fetishes, Democrats, Drooling Retards, Cold Weather, Snow, Winter, Horror Movies Relatives: Samantha (Wife), Olivia (Ex Wife), Katie (Former Spouse), Hashbrown (Second Partner), Ruby (Daughter), Samantha Jr. (Daughter), Seaborn (Son) Favorite Season: Summer Voiced by: French Fry Animations Desired Voice: Sharon Mann Trivia: * He is a sexually frustrated teenager. * He is only homophobic to Male gays. * He was a psycho killer back in 2004 - 2009. * Him and Samantha practically both have the same color palettes. * His hair is based off of his Roblox avatar. * He teamed up with Dan P. Lyons and sort of work together. * He is sexually attracted to Samantha, Hashbrown, Alice and Finniette. * He is also known as DJ Data * He is Osmophobic which means he hates any type of odor. * He is considered one of the most vulgar characters. * His hair used to be red from 2004 - 2009. The Data Crew (Series) Appearances Era 1 * Alex Kills (Very First Appearance) * Alex Murders * Halloween 2004 * Alex Murders 2 Era 2 * Era 2 * Paul Surfs Comix Shorts Appearances Season 1 * Zombie Breakdown (Debut) * Jack in the god damn box 2 (Cameo) * Jack in the god damn box 3 * Doorbell * Depression * Pacman * Noobelina (Cameo) * Summer Quits (Cameo) Season 2 * Wake up call * illuminati * Liquor * Memories Season 3 * Beach * Couch Attack * Annoyed (Off-camera) * Mother's Day (Cameo) * Other Day Season 4 * Camping * Coffee * Occupied * Bad news * Nightmare * Don't Call me Season 5 * Being so rude * Nude Beach * Bored * 4th of July * Trapped in the closet * Alex reacts to hater * Alex hates grasshoppers Season 6 * Alexander's Brother Season 7 * Thanksgiving Season 8 * St Patrick's Day 2017 Season 9 * Bowling (Cameo) * Deaf Talk (Silent) * Fidget Spinner * Truth or Dare? * Olivia's Birthday * Gift * Rise of The Data Crew Part 1 * Final Round Season 10 * Deaf talk...Again! (Silent) * Rap Battle * Close Part I * Close Part II Bonus * Lesson * Last Day Comix Minis Appearances: Season 1 * New Neighbors (Cameo) * Speed Dating * Binoculars * Rumpus Season 2 * Noob's Disaster (Cameo) * Fundraiser * Snitch * Song For Olivia * Sleepover at Courtney's * The Mess * Alexander's 16th Birthday * Samantha * Exposed (Cameo) Season 3 * Pop Its * Wrong Number * A Week at Grandma's Season 4 * Third Wheel * Ceramics * Fortune Cookie * #1 Fan * Savage Noob 3 * Noisy Alexander * Light bulb * Lost Then Found Season 5 * Wedding Crasher * Noob's New Girlfriend (Cameo/Silent) * Anniversary Setup * TV Problem * Wild Dream (TRF Form) * Magic 8 Ball * Wet Dream (TRF Form) * Rescuing Samantha Season 6 * Savage Noob 7 (Cameo) * Eating Demonstration * How To Leave From a Party * Speed Dating 2 Season 7 * Charles * Laughing Fit * Samurai Sword Dual Match * Bad Christmas * Get In A Fight * Woman I Bumped Into Other Cartoon Appearances: The TRF Data Crew * The Ace Turns 17 * Birth of the 4G1G Gallery: Old Paul and Alex.png|Paul and Alexander Become Best Friends on November 2006 Category:Characters Category:Data Crew Category:Males Category:CS Season 1 Debutants Category:Hayla/Haymonds/Mortensen Family Category:Vulgar Characters Category:2004 Characters Category:Characters With Glasses Category:Good People Category:Husbands Category:Hunks Category:Brave People Category:Foreign Characters Category:Europeans Category:Pale Characters Category:Era 1 Debutants Category:Bad People Category:Rude People Category:Irresponsible People Category:Data Crew Series Debutants Category:4G1G